No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa – (From this day, from this night, f
by LeeLee777
Summary: A simple conversation leads to an epiphany for Steve.


So I actually wrote most of this before the episode with the stress management counselor aired. Slight spoilers for that ep. Funny thing is I had the whole conversation about the future written way before any promos or press releases came out about upcoming episodes 8.9 8.10. So SPOILER WARNING but it really is purely coincidental.

Also, this was my first time writing a love scene. I hope it's not awful.

No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa – (From this day, from this night, forever more.)

It had been yet another grueling few days. In addition to the case they had been working on, Steve had the added pressure of being shadowed by a 'Stress Management Consultant'. What the hell was that anyway? Sounded like some made up title for someone who liked to stick their noses in other peoples personal business and offer unsolicited advice. Stress Management Consultant. What a bunch of crap.

And it was all Danny's fault. Danny who seemed to very much enjoy Chloe prying into Steve's sex life. His so called best friend and partner who laughed as Steve tripped over himself to cover for the lack of intimacy he was currently involved in with Lynn, or anyone else for that matter. Danny had scoffed at how frequent Steve was claiming to have sex, but was blessedly saved by the bell so to speak and that was where the conversation had ended. Except now Steve could think of nothing else.

Now that they had closed the case and the distraction was gone, Steve couldn't help but to stew over Danny's reaction to his answer. Why would it be so hard to believe that he could be having sex on an almost daily basis? He was still young enough, handsome. It was possible, maybe, if work didn't take up eighty percent of his life. And if the restaurant didn't take up the other twenty. Danny had laughed, but if all of Steve's time was occupied then where the hell would Danny find the time? Surely with two kids and all of the above he couldn't possibly have a very active sex life. Could he? So what the hell was Steve doing wrong?

"A'right, spit it out would ya? I can hear the wheels turning from over here." Steve glanced at his partner, sprawled out in the adirondack chair a few feet away. Shoes and socks off, toes in the sand and beer in hand. He was the picture of relaxation. It was pissing Steve off.

"What's your number?"

"Excuse me? My what?" Steve sat up straight and glared.

"Your number, frequency. You and Melissa. How often?"

"Jesus, is this what's eating at you? Steve we hired Chloe to help manage your stress, not cause more."

"Well then maybe you should get your money back." Steve sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Come on, how many times a week? Ballpark."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I'd like to know, I'd like to know what a reasonable number would be since mine was so unbelievable."

"Steve, your number was complete bullshit."

"How would you know?!"

"I know because I'm usually with you at least five days a week not to mention you've been feeling pretty shitty the past few months so I seriously doubt sex is on the top of your to do list. So five times a week? Inaccurate and impossible." Steve didn't answer. What could he say? Danny was right. It was silent for a few moments while Steve stewed.

"Oh my God, fine. When Melissa and I were together we would, on aver..." Steve's head spun towards Danny.

"What do you mean when you were together? What the hell Danny?"

Danny sighed heavily, blowing out a breath. " Melissa and I are not seeing one another any longer."

"You broke up?"

"Yes Steven, that's usually what that means." Danny snipped.

"What's the matter, she finally get fed up with your insufferable negativity and bad attitude? Is that what happened?"

Steve quipped, smiling smugly, clearly impressed with himself. Danny's eye roll and huff of laughter told Steve he wasn't truly offended.

"That's good, you're hilarious you know that?"

"I try. For real though, what happened man?" A few moments passed while Danny searched for a way to explain himself.

"I don't know, ya know...it's like...she's a great girl right? Beautiful, sweet, funny...we had fun together. Sex was great...but, I don't know...it's like every time I tried to imagine us together down the road I just couldn't see it. You ever do that? I mean when I saw myself as an old man, she just wasn't in that picture. Felt like I was wasting both of our time I guess." Danny finished quietly.

"I'm sorry"

Danny shrugged. "Don't be, I'm not. It just wasn't the right thing. Never could quite tell her I loved her."

This wasn't typical doom and gloom Danny. Steve could actually relate, maybe that's what had felt so off about Lynn lately.

"So, what did you picture? As an old man I mean?"

"This, right here." Danny gestured around them, answering softly without missing a beat. "Me and your crotchety old ass sitting in these chairs with a couple of cold Longboards watching my grandkids play on the beach."

Steve couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of fondness that swept through his body. He gazed contemplatively at the gentle surf. In his minds eye he could see it. Grace as a grown woman, laughing while Uncle Charlie wrestled in the sand with his niece and nephew. Danny watching with a proud smile, his hair white and laugh lines around his eyes deep. Steve's heart swelled as his eyes misted over. Danny's gentle voice drew him from his revery.

"Only lately that picture is becoming slightly skewed by the fact that you refuse to put your health high on the priority list. That was the whole point of my little intervention Steve. Not to embarrass you or pry into your relationship. We need you to take care of yourself, I need you to take care of yourself, so that that picture doesn't fade away. So that you don't fade away."

Steve felt the heaviness of Danny's words. He could see Danny resting back against the chair once again, he seemed to understand that Steve needed some time to process everything he had just heard. A comfortable silence fell between them for several minutes. Steve's mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts. It's not that Steve didn't want to be healthy. He had spent his entire life making sure he kept physically fit while eating the proper foods. He never thought he was invincible, didn't have a death wish or anything crazy like that. He had to admit that lately the blows had been coming pretty hard and as he got older he was finding it harder and harder to bounce back as quickly. It had never taken a toll on his body quite like it was doing these days.

Maybe they all had a point. Maybe it was time to slow down. Maybe that's what he was subconsciously doing by partnering up with Danny in the restaurant. Maybe deep down he knew that a certain part of his life would soon be coming to a close. That thought used to terrify him. In those fleeting moments where he thought he couldn't handle the physical demands of the job anymore he would quickly push them from his mind. But now, as he sat next to Danny, hearing that he was a definitive part of someones future, Danny's future, he wasn't afraid anymore. And oddly enough it was a future that he had himself envisioned.

"Huh"

"Huh what? What huh?" Danny had been watching Steve for the past five minutes. Observing his facial expressions change with his inner monologue.

"What the hell is going on in that head of yours Steven?"

"Huh" Steve repeated.

"Have we reverted back to our cro magnon days? Speak you animal, words...like a human." Danny grew impatient, flailing his one good arm.

Steve was not listening. Why was it so easy for him to imagine a future with Danny? And vice versa. Steve suddenly felt like he had been missing something for the past seven years.

"Huh"

"Oh my God. You truly are a caveman. What is wi..." Danny's voice cut off as Steve leapt to his feet.

"Stand up" He ordered.

"Excuse me?! First y..."

"Danny please, just shut up and get up will you please..." Grabbing Danny's good arm he yanked until he had no choice but to be pulled up in front of Steve. "...I just wanna..."

"Have you lost your mind?..."Danny interrupted. "...I mean is this it?"

"Christ Danny will you just shut up for one minute?! I just want to...I need...Can I just try something?!" Steve shouted completely exasperated by his partners inability to keep his mouth shut. For his part Danny stood silently watching Steve. Steve softened. "Please, I just need to see..."

Between one blink and the next Steve's lips were touching Danny's.

Although the kiss was soft, just a gentle press of lips, it was as if every missing piece of the puzzle was in place. Warmth spread throughout his entire body. He felt as if he could stay in the moment forever. Unfortunately the sound of a bottle thumping into the sand forced him to pull away, quickly realizing that Danny was not breathing, not moving. As a matter of fact he was now staring at Steve like he was one step away from having him committed.

Steve waited, watching Danny's face as it morphed from disbelief into horror. Danny let out a shaky breath as his eyes bulged.

"You have cancer don't you." Steve blinked. That was nowhere near the response he was expecting or hoping for.

"What?!"

"That's why you've been acting so weird.." Steve was horrified to see tears brimming in Danny's eyes. "...you have ca...my God Steve why didn't you te...Oh God..." Steve was speechless as Danny doubled over, one good hand bracing itself on his knee as he began to hyperventilate.

"No, Danny, Jesus...I don't have cancer. Hey, come on stop that." Steve pushed on his shoulder to straighten Danny up until he was looking him in the eye. "Do you hear me? I'm not sick Danny, I don't have cancer...why would you even..."

"You're not dying?!"

"No! I'm not dy..." A solid punch to Steve's arm stopped him short. "What the hell was that for?!" Steve yelled, rubbing his arm.

"You asshole, what the hell was that about then? Why did you kiss me?"

"You think me kissing you was my way of telling you that I had a terminal illness? What kind of jerk do you take me for?"

Danny looked at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

"I needed to know okay. You started talking about a life, a future where I'm in it, and I never had anyone tell me that before. No-one has ever put me in the picture of what their life would be in ten, twenty, thirty years. Hell, no-one has even had me as a part of their near future. But here you are, telling me that it's me and you, without question or doubt and shit Danny for the very first time in my life I want the same thing. I can see the same thing you do. I've never, not even with Catherine, I've never pictured my life that far down the line. But with you I can. So I needed to know, I needed to know how we would be together fore..."

Steve was cut off by the slam of Danny's mouth on his. He had been so caught up in trying to put into words what he was thinking and feeling that he never saw it coming. And this kiss, this kiss was nowhere near gentle. This kiss was seven years of unknown pent up unresolved sexual tension. Danny's good hand curled around the back of Steve's neck as he pulled him further down. As soon as Steve got over the shock of the intensity of the kiss he finally got with the program. One arm wrapped around Danny's trim waist, pulling his body flush against his own. His lips parted and immediately his mouth was flooded with the taste of Danny. And that was it. Steve knew immediately that this was something he needed everyday for the rest of his life.

From then on it was a blur of activity. Frantic movements that led the pair as far as Steve's kitchen. Danny's muffled groan into Steve's open mouth as his head slammed against the cabinet when Steve all but threw him on to the countertop. The electric shock as their mutual erections touched through layers of clothes for the first time. Steve's shirt landed somewhere on the other side of the kitchen while Danny's was all but ripped from his body. Steve practically growled when he couldn't remove the frayed garment and get a complete look at Danny because of the sling. He gave up and instead focused on latching on to the throbbing pulse on Danny's throat while clumsy hands snuck between them to fumble with buttons and zippers.

Wrapping his good arm around Steve's shoulders he held on, lifting his hips off the counter so Steve could pull off his pants and boxers in one swift move. Steve's senses were in overdrive. The sound of Danny's harsh breathing in his ear. The taste as he licked and sucked, leaving as many marks as he could across Danny's neck and throat. The feel of Danny's legs hiking up to wrap around Steve's hips. The sight of Danny's face when Steve finally wrapped his hand around his partners thick cock.

"Fuck..." Danny breathed out, pushing up into Steve's fist. Steve dove back in with his mouth, capturing the moans leaving Danny's mouth. Their tongues wrapped around one another as Steve ground his rock hard length below Danny's cock to rubbing against Danny's balls. Steve's thumb swiped away the immediate drop of precum that followed and brought it up between their mouths. They both groaned as they licked together at Steve's thumb.

"Danny...I need..." His mouth hung open in silence as Danny's hand finally found it's way to Steve's cock. Their foreheads fell together, panting as they stroked each others throbbing erections.

"Fuck Steve...what...anyth...please..." Neither of them could catch their breath as they kissed again. Steve's other hand ran over Danny's chest, stopping briefly to tug on a nipple, before it was fumbling behind Danny.

Before Danny could even wonder what Steve was doing he was pulled to the very edge of the counter, a slick finger sliding behind his balls prodding at his entrance. Steve growled into Danny's mouth when he didn't find the room to get his finger all the way in.

Suddenly Danny found himself being yanked from the countertop and turned around. His good arm grabbed at the cabinet above him, a thick finger quickly filling his ass. Steve wrapped an arm around Danny's chest, tweaking his nipples with one hand as his other thrust into his partners hole. As one finger became two he rubbed his cock along the crack of Danny's ass, his mouth sucking at the back of his neck.

Now that Danny was bent over the counter he could see the spilled bottle of oil. He groaned thinking of all the times he had used that to cook a meal in this very kitchen, the same oil that was currently being used to open him up. Dropping a hand from the cabinet he swiped his fingers through the oil and reached behind him to grab Steve's heavy cock. A sharp bite to the back of his neck showed just how close Steve was to the edge.

Steve looked down at Danny's hand as it pulled on his cock, sliding it between his cheeks and pushing against Steve's fingers. The sight of his hand and cock between the perfectly round globes of Danny's ass had Steve yanking his fingers free and thrusting his aching length against the rim.

Steve had a fleeting thought that he should say something, check with Danny that this was okay. But all thoughts were fried as Danny pushed his ass back, causing Steve to push the plump head of his leaking cock past the still tight muscle.

"Ahhh..."

"Fuuck..."

Bending his knees Steve was able to push in further, thrusting until his body was flush with Danny's. Bracing himself against the cabinet once more Danny pushed back, forcing Steve to begin rocking into his partner. Steve forced his eyes open, watching the muscles in Danny's back ripple with every thrust. He pounded into him, driven by the breathy curses and panting coming from both of them.

Suddenly Danny pulled away, forcing Steve's cock to slip from his body. He turned quickly, kissing Steve hard while he pushed at his shoulder. Danny continued to push until Steve found himself falling ungracefully onto his back. Steve had no time to appreciate the sight of Danny's body towering over him before he was being straddled. He cursed loudly when Danny grabbed his cock and quickly lowered himself down. Once again the tight heat of Danny's body engulfed him. Clutching at Danny's thighs, his head fell back to the floor as he begin to ride him.

He had no words. He had never felt anything quite like this. Forcing his eyes open he watched as his partner rose and fell. If Steve were;t so lost in a haze of pleasure he may have laughed. Danny's heavy cock bobbed up and down with his movements, one arm still wrapped up in that contraption, the tatters of his t-shirt hanging from underneath it. It was the most ridiculous sight he had ever seen. It was also the hottest.

Steve could feel the muscles of Danny's thighs tightening every time he rose up. After several minutes he could tell Danny was beginning to tire. He tried to help by thrusting up to meet him but it just wasn't enough. Steve was on the edge. He needed more. He needed to come. And by the blissfully pained look on Danny's face he could tell he was chasing his own orgasm.

Sitting up he wrapped one strong arm around Danny's waist and without even pulling his cock free he maneuvered Danny onto his back. Careful not to rest his weight across Danny's bad arm, he brought his mouth down, kissing Danny thoroughly before pulling back and rising to his knees. Hooking Danny's knees over his elbows Steve looked down between them, at his cock pressed inside Danny's body and began to thrust. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his gut. He pounded into Danny, inching him across the floor with every thrust.

Suddenly Danny shouted out, grabbing Steves arm and holding tight.

"Fuck Steve...there...right there..."

"Yeah, I got you...ahhh..."

His thrusts became erratic, he could feel Danny's channel tightening even more around his cock.

"Gonna come Danny...need you to come..." Danny let go of Steve's arm and tugged at his own cock, stroking in time with Steve's thrusts.

"Oh fuck..." Steve watched in awe as Danny came. Creamy white come shot out of his cock. And that was it for Steve. With one final thrust he held himself deep inside his partner and came. He felt like it went on forever. It was officially the single most intense orgasm of his life.

Slowly pulling out Steve had the sense to fall beside Danny rather than on top of him. For several moments the only sound that could be heard was their harsh breathing.

"I've never done that before." Danny panted, breaking the silence.

"Me neither." Steve agreed, he didn't need to be told that Danny had meant with a man.

"Why have we never done that before?"

"I don't know man, but we're doing it again...like a lot."

"Maybe next time without an audience huh?" Steve looked at Danny then followed his eyes where he found Eddie sitting in the entrance to the kitchen, head cocked to one side watching them.

"Eddie...scram!" Steve couldn't help but join in when Danny began laughing.

Forcing himself to his feet Steve looked fondly down at his partner and reached out a hand.

"Come on, let's get that thing off and cleaned up" Danny allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and led toward the stairs. A tug on Steve's hand made him stop and turn around.

"We really doing this?" Danny asked.

"Looks like." Steve answered.

They locked eyes for a moment before Danny nodded and softly smiled.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Yeah ok...that's what I said, ok. You hard of hearing all of a sudden?" Danny pushed by Steve and began up the stairs.

"Ok smartass, I thought you were supposed to be keeping me stress free."

"You looked pretty relaxed a few minutes ago, seems to me I've done my job."

"Your job huh?" Steve followed behind.

"Yeah, mission accomplished."

"Hey, hold on..." Steve reached as they entered his bedroom. "...before, when you said..you meant what you said right? About the future and all?"

"Steven, have I ever, once since you've known me...have I ever lied to you?"

Steve didn't even have to think before answering.

"No, never."

"Alright fine, so unless you're about to tell me that you really do have cancer after all..."

"Danny.."

"...then you're stuck with me"

"Yeah?" Danny rolled his eyes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Old men Steve, wrinkly balls and all." He called over his shoulder.

Oddly enough, that was a future Steve was looking forward to.


End file.
